Epic Farming Guide
Guide will be updated as information is gathered and formatted; expect the full guide within the next 4-5 days. soon tm Epic Items are very rare items that drop from everyday mobs. They are indicated by their beautiful purple name, and are highly sought by everybody. They range from overused memes to the best collectible items in game. Each epic drops from a specific mob, and generally there is a location where it is relatively easily farmed. This guide will cover every epic, with strategy for farming it. It is also worth noting that epics are not always equipped by the mob; Every mob has a different behavior programmed for items it equips, and many of them are not known. If the epic is a weapon, the mob will equip the epic weapon if its damage roll was higher than the usual equipped weapon. When in doubt, it is worth killing every mob to maximize the chance at getting the epic. Epic Armor Final Favor Description/Summary: Widely considered to be one of the best shields in the game, Final Favor boasts impressive PEE resistances. Combined with its tendency to roll very high block chance and damage reduction, this shield can be extremely powerful. Drops From: * Lunar Magistrate Best Farming Spots: * Aphelion Shrine Strategy: Lunar Magistrates are a very easy enemy to farm; they only wield Longswords, so they are easily defeated by a player who has mediocre anti-slash armor, such as a Full-Plate. It should be noted that sometimes the Lunar Magistrate will have equipped a one-handed spell which deals bludge. Macuahuitls are highly recommended for this farm, as the bludge/pierce combo is very powerful against Magistrates. Final Favor seems to always be equipped, but given the low difficulty of Magistrates it is probably worth killing all of them anyways. [[Shield of Evalach|'Shield of Evalach']] Description/Summary: Shield of Evalach is a very powerful shield, boasting rare GGA resistances. This makes it very valuable, as it covers a range that no other shield does. It can also roll shockingly high damage resistance and block chance, making it potentially one of the best shields in the game. Drops From: * Aseridith Shieldbearers Best Farming Spots: * Aseridith Barracks * Commander's Quarters Strategy: Shieldbearers deal slashing, and the mobs around them deal slashing/piercing. It is best to wear something such as Western Ranger Cuirass while farming. Macuahuitls are a good choice for farming these enemies, but as the Shield of Evalach is weak to slashing, it is worth bringing a S/P weapon with you as well. Shield of Evalach is not always equipped, so it is important to kill all of the Shieldbearers. As well, many of the locations where Shieldbearers spawn also spawn the Aseridith Commander. Watch out! [[Grace of Il'Kalet|'Grace of Il'Kalet']] Description/Summary: Grace of Il'Kalet is one of the best helms in the game, by quite a large margin. Capable of rolling 100 block chance and up to 34 damage reduction, this helm is absolutely disgusting for higher-end bosses. Drops From: * Lizardfolk Soldier Best Farming Spots: * Lizardfolk Marshland * Lizardking Hideout * Lizardking Den Strategy: Grace of Il'Kalet is not a difficult farm. The lizardfolk are weak to bludgeoning and deal low amounts of bludge/slash, so it is not difficult to mass murder them. Grace is not always equipped, although it usually is; therefore it's worth killing all the lizards. Lizard King can also spawn anywhere where the normal lizardfolk can, making it a worthwhile double farm. [[Suffering's End|'Suffering's End']] Description/Summary Suffering's End is a disgustingly good piece of glove armor. It usually rolls high 90s for block chance and at least high 20s for damage reduction. Combine that with it's ridiculously high durability (generally 650+), there is not much that this epic can't be used for. Drops From: * Kobold Archer (More commonly than normal Kobolds) * Kobold Best Farming Spots: * Kobold Settlement Strategy: Kobolds are an extremely easy farm; their weapon, Nortion Battleaxes, usually roll very poorly, so you can get away with using shockingly bad gear while farming them. Suffering's End has a very low drop rate compared to a lot of epics, but that is mitigated by how easy Kobolds are. As well, gold Battleaxes are extremely useful for a variety of boss farming, so farming for Suffering's End can be very profitable. Python Scale Tunic Description/Summary: Python Scale Tunic is one of the best shirts in game, by a significant margin. It is also the only extremely OP shirt that can be obtained without fighting very difficult endgame bosses (see Shadow Cloak and Glacial Pelt). This makes it an extremely attractive epic to farm for. It always roll negative dexterity penalty, oftentimes rolls 99/100 block chance and can go well above 20 damage reduction on a high roll. There is no downside to this shirt. Drops From: * Desert Python (the blue snake) Best Farming Spots: * Serpent Pit Strategy: Desert Pythons also drop Snakeskin Shirts, a middling level shirt that is very useful for farming. High rolls can even be taken to many bosses. They deal a combination of piercing and bludgeoning damage. Armor such as Xarukian Ornamental Armor is really nice for farming snakes. One thing to take note of is that while creating a camp to heal, it is possible to encounter a Protector of the Dunes or a Rock Golem so gear your runner accordingly. Seven-League Boots Description/Summary: Drops From: * Aseridith Squire Best Farming Spots: Strategy: Trapped Soul soontm Description/Summary: Drops From: * Spectre Best Farming Spots: Strategy: Kill them all because although it may be equipped, you won't be able to see it on the mob's portrait. They do piercing damage. Varito's Ire soontm Description/Summary: Drops From: * Devourer Best Farming Spots: Strategy: Crusader Description/Summary: Crusader is one of the most iconic and powerful items in Initium. A Chest and Legs armor, that is always rolling at least 98 block chance, and usually above 30 damage reduction, this plate puts even weekly gear to shame. It also has ridiculously high durability, with it ranging from 2500 to around 3500. Crusader is extremely powerful in every way. Drops From: * Skeletal Commander Best Farming Spots: * Deathly Forest Strategy: The Skeletal Commander wears a Full-Plate and usually has around 120-140 health. He has high stats and can hit quite hard with its Skeletal Greatsword combined with strength bonus. Wear a Full-Plate or equivalent with a powerful piercing weapon, such as Alderaian Trishula. Epic Weapons [[Thorn|'Thorn']] Description/Summary: This is probably one of the best epic weapons. Being one-handed, dealing piercing/slashing damage, always rolling negative dexterity penalty (from -1% all the way to -5%!) and usually rolling a high critical chance, it makes it highly desirable to many players. It can roll from 3d6x2 to 4d8x4, often landing in the 60 - 80 range of max damage capability. It is not insanely rare since it is not difficult to farm and doesn't have a low drop rate for an epic. It is worth noting that a thorn will always be equipped, since the odds of a Worn Dagger, Forked Dagger or Jagged Katar rolling higher than a Thorn are insanely low. It is recommended to kill the Thieves and Brigands in any case, since they can drop Arena Tickets. Drops From: * Thief * Brigand Best Farming Spots: Most of High Road, except for High Road: Ogre Pass, which is where ogres spawn. * High Road Strategy: The thieves and brigands are not a difficult or rare enemy, usually wielding a low damage weapon and wearing weak armor. A slashing weapon should be used due to the tendency of slashing weapons to have good defensive capabilties, but you can use any kind of weapon and it will work fine. A pierce-resistant armor should be used, Scale Mail and Scale Leggings will work fine, but make sure to bring a backup character in case you encounter a thorn-wielding enemy to reduce the risk of being one-shot. Aurora Description/Summary: This powerful piercing/slashing weapon is much like Thorn, except it will usually roll a higher number of dice sides and less dies and a lower critical multiplier, such as 3d12x2. Drops From: Best Farming Spots: Strategy: [[Fury of Xolotl|'Fury of Xolotl']] Description/Summary: With high average damage and the bludgeoning/piercing damage type combination, this is a powerful one-handed epic weapon that can be used for many high-tier bosses, if it rolls well. It can be compared to a strong General's Mace. Drops From: * Acolyte Best Farming Spots: * Temple Ruins Strategy: The acolytes' usual weapon is the Macuahuitl, which like the Fury of Xolotl also deals bludgeoning/piercing damage. Wearing Xarukian Ornamental Armor with protector pieces on feet, hands and helmet is recommended, but one can also take a full set of protector armor. On a budget, a Padded Chainmail Armor can be used, but is not nearly as safe as the first option. Acolytes have nearly no armor, so they are easy to kill, preferably with a slashing weapon, since these usually tend to be stronger defensively. It should be noted that a Protector of the Jungle can spawn in Temple Ruins, so your runner/party should be prepared for the occasion. Blood Lust Description/Summary: This weapon is widely considered to be one of the stronger one-handed bludgeoning weapons. It will always roll 40% or higher on critical chance, up to around 70%. This makes it very useful for a certain selection of bosses, such as Gol'Shlanek. It should be noted that they will roll 3d7x2 very often, a 54 max or higher roll of a Blood Lust is quite rare. Drops From: * Insane Adventurer Best Farming Spots: * Evergreen Trail Strategy: A Blood Lust will always be equipped by the Insane Adventurer, so most people will just check the Insane Adventurer's portrait icon if it is equipped and kill them if it is. Their usual weapon, the Bloodied Lochaber deals only slashing damage, so wearing a Full Plate or Half-Plate is recommended. Fate's Call Description/Summary: This is one of the more common epic weapons, but it is nevertheless still highly desired by many. Being one-handed and dealing piercing damage, it has a very wide variety of rolls, it can roll all the way from as low as 2d7x1.5 (21 max) to as high as 4d10x3.5 (140 max). Drops From: * Skeletal Scout Best Farming Spots: * Deathly Forest * Castle Grounds * Ruined Abode Strategy: The Skeletal Scout is not difficult to kill at all. Its usual weapon is an Iron Longspear, which is a weak two-handed piercing weapon. You can use pretty much any weapon without difficulty. Since Fate's Call is one-handed, it will always be equipped by the scout. [[The Black Blade|'The Black Blade']] Description/Summary: This beautiful sword is usually considered to be a better shield than weapon with AAE resistances. Its drawback is that it deals slashing, a commonly resisted damage type, but makes up for it with extremely powerful defensive stats. It is still capable of rolling both 3d and 3x, but such rolls are uncommon. Drops From: * Black Guard * Black Guard Sergeant Best Farming Spots: * Black Mountain Strategy: A piercing weapon can be used, but since Black Guards will usually have a Heavy Steel Shield equipped, a bludgeoning/piercing weapon, such as a Jungle Macuahuitl will work better. For the armor, wear a full-plate or similar. Molten Blade Description/Summary: This slashing epic is similar to The Black Blade, with minor differences. It will always roll 3d and has GAE resistances, making it slightly more resistant to bludgeoning. It sadly usually has less powerful defensive stats. Drops From: * Fire Elemental Best Farming Spots: * Core of Smoldering Mountain Strategy: Wear pierce resistant armor and use a slashing weapon against the fire elementals. If you're farming them in the Core of Smoldering Mountain, you should be wary of a possible Dragonlord spawn. Retribution Description/Summary: This one-handed bludgeoning weapon is capable of rolling disgustingly well, up to 3d14x4. It can be used against many powerful bosses, a good roll can even be used against The Imperial Desert Prince and other enemies of a similar caliber. Drops From: * Orc Captain Best Farming Spots: * Eridis Forest(1) * Eridis Forest(2) * Eridis Climb Strategy: The Orc Captains will usually wield a Warhammer, a one-handed bludgeoning weapon which is capable of also rolling extremely well. If they do, they will also wield a Heavy Steel Shield. They can also spawn with a Heavy Crossbow or Orc Double Axe. As for armor, they wear an Orcish Full-Plate. They have a wide range of drops, making them a profitable farm. A player should use a Padded Platemail. A piercing weapon should be used, but a Jungle Macuahuitl will work best. A shield, such as a Visionary's Grimoire or a Heavy Steel Shield will work great. Magna Clava Description/Summary: This is considered to be one of the weaker, if not the weakest epic. It can still be quite good for a new player as it is a bludgeoning weapon, but a mid-game player has nearly no use for such a weapon, usually rolling in the 30-40 max damage ranges. Drops From: * Troll Best Farming Spots: * Troll Cave * Aera Countryside Strategy: Just kill the troll with a weapon. Bear Hands Description/Summary: This is a joke epic, it only has collectible value. Drops From: * Bear Best Farming Spots: * High Road: Forest * Wildeburn Forest * Misty Forest * and other forest areas Strategy: Kill the bear, you just need an alright armor and weapon since they're an easy enemy. [[Forgive and Forget|'Forgive and Forget']] Description/Summary: This is one of the rarest epics in game. It is two-handed and deals piercing damage. Drops From: * Desert Assassin Best Farming Spots: * Nomad Camp Strategy: The Desert Assassins are not particularly hard, they deal slashing damage with Assassin's Blades and piercing with Stiletto. A Western Ranger Cuirass works great combined with a bludgeoning weapon. Gungnir Description/Summary: This two-handed, piercing/slashing weapon is also quite rare. It can roll quite well. Drops From: * Dragon Hunter Best Farming Spots: Dragon Hunters also spawn in the Smoldering Mountain areas, but less commonly. * Drake Cave * Charred Cavern Strategy: The Dragon Hunter isn't an exceedingly difficult enemy. They are a decently profitable farm, especially for new players looking for their Scale Mail and Scale Leggings. Similarly, they also deal piercing damage, so you can use their own armor against them. A Western Ranger Cuirass will work even better. Use a bludgeoning weapon, such as a Light Mace of the Troll King, Sherian Mace or similar. The farm for Gungnir can become quite boring, since they have the highest spawn rate in only one area, Drake Cave. Be careful, because the Half-Pike can roll quite high. Hailstorm Description/Summary: Hailstorm will usually roll well, even low rolls of this two-handed, bludgeoning/slashing weapon are powerful. It is capable of rolling very high, both 3d11+ and 3x crit multiplier. Drops From: * Frost Giant Best Farming Spots: * Grand Mountain Summit Strategy: The Frost Giants will wield an Orc Double Axe and wear a Half-Plate. They can be deceptively powerful, dealing high damage with strength bonus from their double-handed axe. A player should use a good Full-Plate, other pieces should also be E resistant to slashing. Macuahuitls will work very well, other piercing weapons can also be used. The grind for a Hailstorm can be very boring, as a limited number of Frost Giants will spawn due to them only spawning in two areas (the other is Northern Crags in the underdark). Grave King's Axe Description/Summary: The Grave King's Axe is a two-handed, bludgeoning/slashing weapon. It can often roll uncomfortably low on the damage numbers. It is also worth noting that it is equal to in resistances to the Groundkeepers Axe, although it has recently been buffed in durability and critical chance (but none has been found between the buffs and the writing of this entry), meaning it should now be quite powerful. Drops From: * Cemetery Groundskeeper Best Farming Spots: * Strategy: The Cemetery Groundskeeper is an uncommon to rare enemy in the Volantis cemetery areas, past the Old Volantis Church Ruins. The farm for this weapon can also be very boring, as the player will be cycling through mobs such as bats, small spiders and similar, only finding a groundskeeper once in a while. The Cemetery Groundskeeper will usually wield a Groundkeepers Axe, a two-handed bludgeoning/slashing weapon. A Full-Plate should be used, and a slashing weapon is recommended due to their innate higher defensive capabilites. The Groundskeepers can be deceptively powerful, so be wary. Wrath of Lotan Description/Summary: Wrath of Lotan is a two-handed piercing weapon that is much like most epics, capable of rolling disgustingly well. Drops From: * Merman Best Farming Spots: * Fisherman's Ferry Strategy: Just kill the mermen. Use a pierce resistant armor, since the Seaswept Tridents will usually roll poorly, but is capable of being very powerful. The Really Greatclub Description/Summary: This club has a very wide range of rolls. It ranges from being completely useless to being a great bludgeoning weapon, usable for many things. Drops From: * Ogre * Giant Ogre * Cyclops Best Farming Spots: * High Road: Ogre Pass Strategy: Kill the ogres. Make sure to use something that is resistant to bludge, such as Padded Platemail or the not-as-optimal Full-Plate. Slashing weapons should work just fine. Malediction, Herald of Pain Description/Summary: This controversial two-handed bludgeoning/piercing bow usually deals high amounts of damage, but has one big drawback that makes it nearly unusable - quite high amount of negative damage reduction. It is widely considered to be one of the worst epics. Drops From: * Hobgoblin Hunter Best Farming Spots: * Rocky Path * Mountain Plains Strategy: The hunters are not at all a difficult enemy. You can even use a full-plate to kill them, paired with any decent 40+ damage weapon. Just make sure to be in a party consisting of at least a runner and a hitter. You should be wary of a Protector of the Plains, which can also spawn in the same areas as the Hobgoblin Hunters. Siege and Slaughter Description/Summary: Drops From: Best Farming Spots: Strategy: Category:Guides